poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Into Wonderland and Olympic Coliseum
group enters Wonderland. They are in the Lotus Forest when Crash stops and looks back Crash: Hey, somebody's comin'. The White Rabbit scurries past them. Sci-Ryan is surprised. The rabbit pants and checks his watch White Rabbit: I'm late! I'm late! I'm dreadfully, awfully late! The queen will roast me for dinner! If I'm late for the trial, it'll be off with MY head next! Ryan: What do you mean, "off with your head"?! White Rabbit: Oh my fur and whiskers! I'll never make it! He runs off Ryan: Off with his HEAD? Sci-Ryan: For such a peaceful-looking place, it sounds pretty dangerous! They follow the White Rabbit to the courtroom. The rabbit runs up the stairs of a platform Matau: Wow, looks like some kind of get-together. What's the occasion? Evil Ryan: Hey, this must be that trial the White Rabbit was talking about! The White Rabbit blows his trumpet White Rabbit: Alice! Do you understand the charges against you? Alice: Of course not! I've done nothing wrong! Queen of Hearts: Feigning ignorance, dear? You are charged with aiding the creatures called Heartless who threaten my kingdom! Alice: Fiddlesticks! Where's the evidence? Queen of Hearts: The evidence is...I forgot! That's the evidence! Because you, Alice, are the one who stole my memory! White Rabbit: We can't rid the kingdom of Heartless until we get Her Majesty's memory back. This is a serious crime! Alice: This is so unfair! So what if you're a queen! Don't blame me just because you can't remember things! Queen of Hearts: Such insolence! You're talking to the Queen of Hearts! And to think I might have let you go, had you apologized straightaway! What a brazen thief! Ryan: Who's the brazen one? Ryan runs ahead to the court Crash: Uh, Ryan? Queen of Hearts: The court has reached a verdict! OFF WITH HER HEAD! Ryan: Hold it! This trial is a farce! You should investigate before you arrest innocent people! Queen of Hearts: What is the meaning of this? How dare you suggest Alice didn't steal my memory. I suppose you know who the real culprit is, then! Ryan: Huh? I, er... Queen of Hearts: Speak! Or it's off with all of your heads! Now, out with it! Who's the thief? Ryan: Um...uh... ... I'm the thief! Queen of Hearts: Say that again? Bertram: What, really? Ryan: Of course not! But what else am I supposed to say? Donald: This is really screwy, Sora! Queen of Hearts: Cards! Seize them all! The Card Soldiers attack. Ryan fights and defeats them Ryan: Whew... Matau: Hey, Where's Alice? Crashh: Looks like she escaped. Queen of Hearts: Perhaps she did. But YOU won't! More Card Soldiers appear Sci-Ryan: I think we've been trumped! Ryan: Run! They run out of the courtroom, the cards chasing them Our Heroes find Alice in the forest Ryan: Things got a little crazy back there, but at least you're okay. Alice: I don't mean to be ungrateful, but...was that true, what you said? Are you the thief? Ryan: What? Of course not! Why would I steal the queen's memory? Evil Ryan: Yep, Ryan only said that 'cause he wanted to save--- Sci-Ryan: ---to show off! Ryan think for a second Alice: Is that right? Well, you saved me all the same. Thank you. A purple cat's head appears on a mushroom, with his body appearing on top of his head. He puts his head back on his body Alice: It's the Cheshire Cat! Cheshire Cat: Feeling better after that mad dash, are we? Oh, but you're not out of the woods yet! He disappears and reappears on a closed flower bud Cheshire Cat: The queen's a stickler for justice! She won't forget you till she remembers! She won't stop hounding you till you get her memory back! Did she forget because she remembers? Does she remember that she forgot? Doesn't matter, I suppose. Ryan: I don't know---I think we oughta just stay away from her. Spikewave: But Ryan, what about Alice? If the queen catches her again, it's off with---well, you know. Ryan: Then I guess we'd better do something about the queen. The Cheshire Cat reappears on a tree branch Cheshire Cat: You should do something. But you don't have to do anything. Ryan: Huh? Cheshire Cat: If you can't remember something, it's like it never happened. Likewise, if something never happened, you can't remember it. Try too hard to remember, and your memory might lie to you. Ryan: Lie? Cheshire Cat: That's all I'll say. The rest is for you to figure out. He disappears They enter the Bizarre Room Crash: Wow, what's with the sudden change of scenery? Alice: Let's look around! Alice walks ahead Alice: Oh, dear! Several Card Soldiers stop Alice. The Queen of Hearts is behind them Queen of Hearts: Thought you'd seen the last of me, did you? Ryan: Uh-oh! Queen of Hearts: Game's up, scoundrels! For stealing my memory, I sentence you to... I sentence you to... There is a flash of light Queen of Hearts: ... I...sentence... ... Oh? What's going on? Where am I? Evil Ryan: Huh? Queen of Hearts: What in the world am I doing? Confound it, I can't remember! Ryan: What's wrong with her? Goofy: Maybe somebody swiped her memory again? Alice: Ryan, watch out! Something's coming! A Trickmaster Heartless falls down from the sky Ryan: So this is what stole the queen's memory! Ryan destroys the Heartless Queen of Hearts: You there! All of you! What is the meaning of this? Where did that creature come from? Ryan: How would WE know? Queen of Hearts: So, you refuse to answer? You're hiding something! (To the Card Soldiers) They're plotting against me! Seize them immediately! Alice: Please, Your Majesty, wait! It was you who commanded us to destroy those creatures. Ryan: Huh? Alice: Your Majesty, in her prudence, didn't completely trust us at first. And so, at Your Majesty's command, we fought them to prove ourselves. Isn't that right, Sora? Ryan: We did? I mean, we did! Your, uh, Majesty. Queen of Hearts: I...told you...to do that? Alice: But Your Majesty, don't you remember? Queen of Hearts: Don't be ridiculous! I never forget anything! Of course I gave the command. You did splendidly. The queen and the Card Soldiers leave. Alice is relieved Alice: Well, that was close. Ryan: Way to improvise! I never would've thought of that. Alice: But the Cheshire Cat said as much. "Try too hard to remember, and your memory might lie to you." The queen would never admit she forgot. So instead, she remembered something... ...that didn't happen! She ended up fooling herself. Ryan: ... Alice: What is it, Ryan? Ryan: Hm? Nothing. Well, I guess you'll be safe now. Crash: And the queen won't give us any more trouble! After all, we got rid of the Heartless, just like she commanded! Sci-Ryan: Don't tell me you've been fooled, too? They left Wonderland and they're in Olympic Coliseum Sci-Ryan: Look, an announcement! Spikewave: Hmmm... It's for some sort of contest. They're calling it the "Olympus Coliseum Survival Cup." Contenders have to run an obstacle course, battling each other along the way. And listen to this: "The great hero Hercules will also compete for the Cup." It says here he's never been beaten. Ryan: Sounds like fun. Why don't we enter, too? Crash: I thought you'd say that. Whenever there's a contest, you're rarin' to join up. Sci-Ryan: You're going to compete even if we don't, right? Ryan: Uh-huh. Crash: Guess we'd better tag along, then. Spikewave: Hold it, everyone. There's more... "Only contenders who finish the preliminary course may enter the main competition." It says the preliminary course is just ahead. Ryan : Then what are we waiting for? Let's go! They leave. Hades appears and reads the announcement board Hades: "Hercules is a model of true strength and gallantry---the perfect hero"?! Hades turns red, overcome with anger Hades: Oh, he's perfect, all right. PERFECTLY INFURIATING!! Just thinking about that little sunspot makes me boil! HOO, I'd like to drag him into the Underworld! ?????: Which is why you hired me. Cloud enters Hades: That's right. You're my man... Cloud, is it? Your job is to beat Hercules in the games. And once you've got him cornered... ...finish the job. Do that for me, and--- Cloud: You restore my lost memories. As we agreed. Hades: You have my word. Cloud leaves Our Heroes enter the Coliseum lobby and meet Phil Phil: Huh? Where did you come from? Don't tell me you guys finished the prelims! Ryan: We sure did. And now we want to go for the Cup! Phil: Well, you came to the right place. Not that you stand a chance against Herc. Crash: Why not? Phil: Two words. You ain't heroes! Ryan: You're wrong! Sci-Ryan: Yeah, he said three words. Ryan: Exactly...but that's not the point! How can we prove we're heroes unless you give us a chance? Hercules walks in Hercules: He's right, Phil. They cleared the prelims. I think they deserve a shot. Phil: Hmm...you got a point there, Herc. But still--- Hercules: Of course, we could always cancel the games. Ryan: Cancel them? What for? Hercules: Old Phil's prelim course was so hard, no one else could finish it. Ryan: Is that right? Well, if you let us compete, you won't have to cancel the games! How about it, Phil? Phil: ... Okay, you got me over a barrel, so fine. Here's how it works, kid--- Ryan: It's Ryan---not "kid." Phil: Sure, sure, kid. Since your team and Hercules are the only contenders--- Cloud: No, they're not. Clouds walks in through the doors Cloud: The games have a new challenger. Name's Cloud. Phil: The more the merrier! Now the games will really be something to see! Hercules: I'm looking forward to this. Don't expect me to pull any punches! Ryan: Hey, as long as you don't expect me to take them! (To Cloud) Let's give it our best. Cloud: Hmph. Phil: Okay, let's get this show going! But first I gotta explain a few rules. Rule #1! First one through the obstacle course wins! Rule #2! In the event of a tie, a battle will determine the winner! Rule #3! You can interfere with your opponents on the course! And finally... Rule #4! All challengers have to give it everything they got! All the challengers line up, ready to run out of the room Phil: All right, enough with the spiel. On your marks... Get set... GO!! They head out Somewhere in the Coliseum, Our Heroes meet Cloud, who's holding his buster sword Crash: Wow, that was nice of him to wait for us to catch up! Sci-Ryan: He's not waiting! Remember Rule #3? "You can interfere with your opponents on the course"! They ready their weapons Ryan: He's looking to narrow the field! Cloud: You can put that away. I'm not looking for a fight with you, so keep moving. Ryan: ? Crash: See? He was waitin' for us to catch up. Sci-Ryan: Well, we've caught up. Let's take him up on his offer and keep going! Ryan: I don't see a downside... They walk past Cloud, but Ryan turns around Ryan: (To Cloud) Listen, are you sure? Cloud: I'm not here for the Cup. Just Hercules. Today he loses more than the competition. They are surprised Ryan: You don't mean... But why?! Cloud: This is business. Stay out of it. Go win your Cup. Ryan summons his Keyblade. Cloud turns around Cloud: Do you realize what you're doing? Ryan: Rule #3! You can interfere with your opponents. Right? You're not the only one who wants to fight Hercules. They prepare for battle Cloud: Big mistake. They fight Cloud and win. After the fight, Cloud is gone Ryan: Cloud! Where'd you go!? Spikewave: He headed for the finish line! We'd better go after him! Ryan: Right! Thhey leave to find Cloud They reach the arena of the Coliseum and encounter Hercules and Cloud, the latter being on his knees Hercules: You lost! Give it up, Cloud! Cloud gets up Cloud: We're not done yet... Hercules: I can't guarantee your safety if we keep going like this! Cloud: Better worry about yourself. Looks to me like you're slowing down a bit. Hercules: Ungh... Ryan runs to Hercules and readies his Keyblade Ryan: Don't worry! I'll back you up! Hercules: Ryan? Cloud: Get all the backup you want. I'm going to finish you and get back my memories! Ryan: What! Your Memories! Hades: Now, now, Cloud, we don't want to spill the beans. Hades appears and walks to the center of the ring Hercules: Hades! You! Hades turns to Cloud Hades: Looks like you oversold yourself. All you did was wear him down. This doesn't look good for your performance rating... Let me put it this way: You, my spiky-haired friend, are fired. Cloud: ! But...my memories! We had a deal! Hades: Did you really think you could get back your lost memories just like that? Get a grip! Cloud: Why, you--- Hades: Out of the way! I'll take care of Irk-ules myself! The scenery turns red, and the sky becomes dark. Hades charges himself with fire and unleashes it, knocking everyone besides Hercules away and bringing Hercules to his knees Ryan: Hey! Hades: Rule #5! It's never too late to enter the games. Hercules: Hades, you were behind this from the start! Hades: Cloud may have failed to take you out, but he did break you down. Time for Plan B. Pack your pita, Herc, 'cause you've just won a free trip to the Underworld---paid by me! They run to Hercules's side, their weapons ready Ryan: Hold it! Hercules: Ryan, no! Ryan: Come on, Herc---how can we go one-on-one if you're in the Underworld? Hades: Good point, kid. I guess you'll just have to go with him! Rule #6! There are no rules! Ha ha! They fight and defeat Hades. Later at the arena, Ryan's group and Hercules meet with Phil Ryan: What?! The games are cancelled? How come? Phil: Two words! Everyone is pooped! Crash: Wait, that was more than two--- Ryan: You gotta be kidding! What about my match with Hercules? Hercules: I'm sorry, Ryan. But you wouldn't want me to compete in this condition. Let's have a match when I've rested up a bit. Can you wait? Ryan: Okay. I'll hold you to that. Hercules: Then it's settled! Spikewave: Ryan, over here! He's coming around. Cloud is lying on the ground on one knee outside of the ring, with Spikewave watching him. Ryan and the gang walk over to them Ryan: You okay? Cloud: Yeah. (He gets up) Sorry I messed up your games. He starts to leave. He stops when Ryan starts to speak Ryan: Hey! Hope you get your memories back! Forget about what Hades said. Sometimes the tiniest thing can make you remember stuff you forgot years ago. (He nods) If it's an important memory, there's no way it could ever be gone forever. That's what I think, anyway. Cloud creates a card of himself in his hand and tosses it to Ryan, who puts it in his pocket Cloud: That's for you. For helping me out. Ryan: Sure you don't want to just come with us instead? Cloud looks back and flips one of his hairs Cloud: Not interested. Cloud leaves Our Heroes are back in Castle Oblivion Crash: Hmm... Sci-Ryan: Huh? What's the matter? Crash: It's that creepy castle that I was talking about earlier... I know I didn't imagine it. They exchange looks Crash: 'Cause that was the castle where Ryan had to use the Keyblade to free Meg's heart. Flashbacks of that event appear on the screen Crash: Then he just disappeared! And I was so worried. How could I ever forget that? Ryan: Oh! It was when I turned into a Heartless! Wait. That happened...in a castle? Evil Ryan: Aww... You forgot that? 'Cause I remember perfectly. Ryan: Then what's it called? Evil Ryan: That's easy! It was... Evil Ryan doesn't remember Evil Ryan: Spikewave, help me... Is it in your journal? Spikewave: Every word! I finished the first volume right before we got to this castle. He looks around for his journal Spike: Now then, if I can just find it... Oh, (Laughs) here we go! He takes out his journal Spikewave: (Opening his journal) Let's have a look... Oh! That's not true?! Crash: What's the matter? Spikewave: All my entries--- They're gone! Every page is blank! Sci-Ryan: (Surprised) What'll we do?! They exchange looks Spikewave: How could this have happened? I'm so careful with the journals! (Weeping) All that hard work is gone... Ryan: The journal's blank... What's going on? They leave the Exit Hall. The scene switches to the girl in the white room drawing on her sketchbook. Back in the castle, they made to the third floor Sci-Ryan: Something's screwy. Journal pages don't just vanish! Ryan stops walking Ryan: What if...it's more things? Sci-Ryan: Huh? Ryan: Crash was telling us about another castle we'd been to... But none of us really remembers it. Do ya think... Could it be that we don't remember because we're losing our memories? Sci-Ryan: Losing? Our memories? Spikewave: Hold on! Remember what that mystery fella said? "In this place to find is to lose, and to lose is to find." It musta been our memories he was talking about losing! Ryan: So if we keep going, we'll lose more... Guess it really is Castle Oblivion. Sci-Ryan: So the higher we go, the more we'll forget? Does that mean everything and everybody will be forgotten? Ryan: Cody and Meg too... Crash: Do you want to go back? Sci-Ryan: Don't worry, everyone! We might forget about where we've been or what things we've seen, but we won't forget who are friends are. Crash: I don't know... Sci-Ryan: C'mon, Ryan, when you turned into a Heartless, did you forget about me and the rest? Ryan: Of course I didn't! Crash: There ya go! No matter what happens, you won't forget your friends. Ryan: Huh... He looks at his friends. Sci-Ryan looks worried and Crash nods Ryan: You're right. Thank you, Crash. Sci-Ryan: So, if there's nothing here that can make you forget about your friends...then we have nothing to be scared of! Let's go! Sci-Ryan walks to the door Ryan: But when I turned into a Heartless...who was the one who took forever to notice and kept clobbering me? He stops Ryan: How come you didn't forget about that?! Sci-Ryan jumps up and down and babbles angrily Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transformersprimfan